


Worthless

by BrokenHazelEyes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenHazelEyes/pseuds/BrokenHazelEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trigger Warnings-<br/>Sherlock wouldn't say things he didn't believe true, so John would just have to accept the truth. Nobody wanted, or needed, him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthless

 

John wasn't a man that said he was perfect, nor did he try and become that. Well, not truly. He knew he was flawed, broken, and nearly worthless. Nearly. It was the only thing that kept his head above the water. That little word.

Sharp and quick, like a killer's knife, Sherlock shattered that glass platform from under the doctor's feet. In less than a minutes rant Sherlock had, in such blunt terms, that John was of no use any longer. Too stupid, dull...

He fell like a man shot, so fast that he burned like a star thrown from the heavens.

 

So that's how he ended up here, in a shower marred by red and whispering Sherlock's insults and ones his own mind crafted. The pain, creeping up his legs, grounded him as his heart flew upward, wishing for hight so that it could fling itself to certain death. It would be less painful than bleeding the man dry, one cut at a time. 

He wanted to die. It was any easy thing to admit, like a lurking monster that laid dormant.... Silent whispers that promised sleep, not more hiding tears or desperately trying to stitch flesh back together in the witching hours. 

Another wave of hate, this time John's own curses given in Sherlock's voice, sliced open another gouge. 

 

Stupid. Worthless.

Cut. Cut.

 

Then a smile, hiding a wince from the cuts snapping away and new flesh tearing apart, for the man who had broken every bone without a touch.

 

After all, he deserved the pain.

 

He wasn't worth anything, anyway.


End file.
